1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a wireless communication device, such as an RFID (radio frequency identifier) tag including a radiation conductor base material including a principal surface on which a radiation conductor is located and an RFIC (radio frequency integrated circuit) element including a principal surface on which a terminal electrode is located, and a method for manufacturing the same.
The present invention also relates to a seal fitted with an RFIC element and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a seal fitted with an RFIC element including an RFIC element including a principal surface on which a terminal electrode is located and a seal including an adhesive surface of a size larger than that of the principal surface of the RFIC element, and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An RFID inlay or an RFID tag are manufactured by mounting an RFIC element (a package or a strap with an RFIC chip sealed therein) on a radiation conductor base material provided with a radiation conductor (radiation pattern). For a technique of connecting an RFIC element and a radiation conductor, connection by heating and melting of solder (see JP 2009-87068 A or JP 2009-129093 A) or connection by ultrasonic bonding (see JP 2012-32931 A or JP 2013-45780 A) is typically used.
However, in the case of the connection by heating and melting of solder, a connection portion must be heated to the melting point of solder or higher. Since a radiation conductor base material is required to have high heat resistance, an inexpensive material such as PET cannot be used for the radiation conductor base material. In the case of the connection by ultrasonic bonding, a bump must be melted ultrasonically and therefore it takes a time for completing the bonding.
Particularly, when a radiation conductor base material with flexibility is used for affixing an RFID inlay or an RFID tag to a curved surface member or a flexible member, a stress may concentrate on a connection portion between an RFIC element and a radiation conductor, resulting in destruction of the connection portion.